Letter to Cindy
by nightingayle29
Summary: A short story about how Jimmy would finally express his true feelings for Cindy in form of letter. J/C


**A short J/C fan fic written in Jimmy's POV. This is the very first fan fic I wrote so it's not perfect which I think is just right since literature is one of Jimmy's known weaknesses. Enjoy!**

I was just done writing a letter for Cindy in my lab. Yes, I know it's weird for me to do such a thing. But I thought to myself that it's about time I'll settle my true feelings for her. Since I'm too shy to tell her personally, I decided to write it instead. I gave out a huge sigh of relief that it's finally finished. Suddenly, Goddard leaped in front of me and tried to grab it but I was able to prevent that from happening.

"No, Goddard. It's way too embarrassing to let someone else read it. It's very personal and well… sort of special."

Goddard just groaned at me like I did something very bad to make him upset. These words suddenly flashed on his small screen: "Can I please read it? I am a man's best friend. I won't tell it to anyone, I promise."

How can I possibly resist those groaning sounds and pleading eyes? Goddard does have a point. He has never let me down before.

"Alright, alright. I'll read it to you. But promise me you won't laugh or give any reaction. And never ever speak of this to anyone, especially Cindy. Okay, boy?"

"Bark! Bark!"

Goddard was already full of life again. But I had to make sure no one else would hear it except me and Goddard. I checked the security cameras outside and inside my lab and didn't see anyone. So I began to read my love letter.

_Dearest Cindy,_

_Ever since we met, we've been constant rivals at almost anything. Fighting and arguing over things that didn't even make any sense. It's just… I do enjoy arguing with you especially when I'm able to prove my superior intellect and go "In your face!" whenever I win. But perhaps, it's already time to end these fights. Maybe I want our relationship to be more… real and focus on good terms. Okay, I'm sometimes naïve of my true feelings for you. But hey, you can't blame me for being a boy genius who has always focused on only science his whole life. The truth is, having this infatuation with you is the last thing I never would've expected to happen to me in the first place. Falling in love wasn't even on my list when I first moved here in Retroville. _

_Suddenly, everything changed when I met you. Honestly, the first time I met you, I instantly thought you were cute. The sass, aggression and determination you always have when facing tough situations. Those glowing green eyes you use to look at me especially when you wanna give me an annoyed expression. Your shiny blonde hair that you always fix into a high ponytail so you can show everybody your pretty face. But most of all, that smile you always bring with you when you achieve something, gloat, grin, or just make fun of me._

_You always show everyone that you're happy and don't have any problems, but deep inside I know you're in pain and despair because of what your family is going through at the moment. It may not be that obvious for the others but it is to me. Just remember that when you wanna talk about your predicaments, I'm here for you. Just like how you were always there for me when I needed help even though I didn't ask for any. I don't even know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. Don't worry. Someday, I will have the guts to stand up and be the right guy for you. I may not be tall, dark and handsome like those other guys you perceive as dreamy. But I do have a big brain ready to absorb everything about you and a huge heart beating only for you._

_I already said these words to you but I was under a love potion that time. So I'll say it again but for real this time. __**I LOVE YOU**__. I always have and I always will. My feelings for you will never change because it is clear to me now that you are the one. I hope I'll finally have the courage to actually say it to you. I love you more than science. Science may be my first love but you are my true love. Time will come for us to be together but for the mean time, let's just stick to what we have now. Just continue to be you because you are my inspiration._

_Again, __**I LOVE YOU**__._

_Love,_

_Jimmy_

Someday, Cindy. Someday.

**That's all, folks! Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
